get smart
by mf.alekz
Summary: misa is smarter than you think.mattxmisa. don't read.wont upload right.gaps of words are missing:/


**"this is misamisa saying hello!"**_**looks over at alekz.**_**"whatcha writing alekz-san?"**

_**alekz continues to write and misa takes the notebook.**_**"hey give that back!"**

**"what the?!you wrote misamisa's name in it!why alekz-san?i thought we were friends!"**

_**alekz rolls her eyes**_**."i only talk to you cuz your have huge beautiful breasts...plus it's not a deathnote i just like writing random people's we need someone to say i don't own deathnote."**

_**mello shoots misa in the bullet bounces off and kills light turns to the camera,putting his gun away.**_

**"alekz does note own deathnote or me for that matter...alekz stop!"**

_**alekz stops molesting misa and looks at the ground.**_

**"...sorry"**

* * *

Chapter One;;

Misa had always thought she loved light...or atleast wanted everyone to think was actually quite knew light was using her,but he had no clue she was using him in only problem with her little plan was light couldn't stand her act she was giving him...

"but liigghhtt! misa wants to please doesn't light just let misa help him relax?"misa put on her best misa pout.

"theres too much work to do and besides misa shouldn't you be pleasing me by killing off criminals?"light was focusing on his lab top,avoiding the pouting.

"but...misa wants light tonight...misa wants _all_ of light."misa had decided that light was gay awhile back,but kept trying anyway seeing as she thought he was too gorgeous to be placed her hands down his shoulders,sliding them down his chest to his nibbled on his ear but all she got in response was light kissing her cheek and sending her to bed.'_goal number one...kill light for making me spend another night alone in this damn freezing cold bed!_'she walked her way up the stairs,roughly closing the she turned the light on a man in black leather with blonde hair was sitting in her window stairing at her,a gun loosly held in his hand.'_me-yow hes yummy...oh wait this is the part where i scream right?_' just as she moved to open her mouth he aimed the gun at her.

"say one word and i kill you understand?"misa went to open her mouth then paused and nodded her walked over to noticed she was starring back and forth from above his head to the scar on his face when he grabbed her arm getting a squeek out of the pulled her to the window nudging her to climb out of it.'_idoit i could just make a run for it when i reach the-ohh_' she saw a red haired goggle-eyed guy down below.'_he must be insurence_'she climbed down the drainpipe slowly only to be grabbed and cuffed by the red blonde climbed down much quicker yanking her to a some kind red muscle car.'_must be american_'she thought as she was forced into the redhead pulled out of the driveway slowly trying not to make a sound.'_to think im being kiddnapped and light doesn't even notice the concided homosexual asshole...once i get out of this im soo writing his name in the deathnote_'she was glaring out the window when she felt a cold peice of metal nudge her looked over to see the blonde glaring at her.

"what do you want?"she asked not even trying to cover up the fact of how annoyed she was.

"i wouldn't take that tone with me seeing as how you life is in my hands."

"then just kill me because your not going to get anything out of me and light could care less if you take me as a hostage."

"i know of the later,but you will talk."the blonde turn to face misa looked down at her wasn't wearing tried to chip the polish off using her big was a long quite ride but suddenly the car stopped misa had not looked out the window for had lost all hope of knew she would die sooner than she was supposed to because they weren't going to let her all they didn't bother covering her eyes so she wouldn't know where she was was wiggling her toes when she was yanked out of the red head lifted her over his shoulder carrying her around a few corners and down a set of was light headed when he sat her down,uncuffing her just to recuff one of her hands to a long chain on a stood and left the room closing the took in her room was dark but she could make out a chair in a corner,a mirror on the far wall, and of course the ratty bed she was sitting blonde walked into the room sitting his gun on the chair taking off his 's eyes grew bigger in fear as he walked over to used the belt to restrain her legs then pulled the chair over placing the gun on the floor.

"now i don't want to kill you but i will if you make don't try anything stupid because you will be left chained up to a bed, in a basement, in the middle of don't say a word unless i tell you than that nod your head yes of no and as long as you do as your told you will survive this understand"misa nods.'_there is no way im dying for that asshole_'

"now i know the answer to this but i want you to confirm."he leans in closer

"are you the second kira?"she nodded her head grinned.

"and kira is light yagami?"she nodded again.

"do you know how we can prove that?"misa thought and shook her head looked over at the wall

"is it true you can kill with only a face?"she nodded.

"can kira?"she shook her head no.

"explain"she looked at him taking a deep breath.

"he never made the deal."the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"what deal?"misa looks down.

"the eye deal."

"explain."

"i made a deal to give away half of my life to be able to see people's names above their heads so that it would be easier to kill them."with that the blonde left the room for about an hour or the door opened again misa redhead had brought her smiled and sat down in the chair infront of her handing her the had to admit it was a nice meal for being wasn't really even expecting looked up to see the redhead watching her eat,she was mowing on a chicken strip when he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out until she was almost done.

"wow you must of been hungry."misa blushed.

"uhh yeah i umm didn't think i was gonna eat again"the redhead laughed.

"im matt by the way and the other guy is mello"misa smiled.

"i would tell you my name but im sure you already know it"matt nodded.

"so why did you decide to start killing people?"she looked down at the opened the door glaring at matt.

"get out here!"matt took her tray,getting up to leave.

"nice meeting you misa"mello was tapping his foot smiled.

"MATT!"matt sighed walking to the door.

"alright alright don't bust a nut!"

matt closed the door looking at the ground,prepared for an ass waited until they reached ground level to yell."what the hell matt!i told you to bring her food not chat with her!"matt continues staring at the ground."are you even listening to me?we have to catch kira in order for me to beat near!"all matt heard was'blah blah blah near' and looked up,grining his cheshire cat grin."wipe that damn smile off your face!"mello started to calm down."...i need some chocolate."mello walked out of the room,grabbing his keys.

---

misa had fallin asleep soon after matt had left,but woke up and opened her eyes when she heard a motorbike sound of it was becoming distant.'_he must be leaving_' she thought with a sigh of both releaf and was a knock on the door and matt walked was still wearing his orange found his style odd,but he was the only one being anywhere near nice to her so she didn't mind one pulled a game out of his back pocket before sitting down in the was afraid to say didn't want to answer the question he had asked earilier,but she didn't want him to go had turned the game on and she could hear some kind of weird beeping down,she was watching his fingers hit the keys when they stoped looked up to see him looking at her and heard a noise that she would later find out ment he died,but he didn't seam to look away from her.

"so why did you start killing?"she sighed sitting up.

"my family was murdered and kira killed him when he was set free on i figured it would be respectful to help him cure the planet from this desease."matt didn't say anything for looked her up and his lips to speek he sat his game down.

"you know you will be put to death when convisted?"she nodded slowly.

"and you think you killing is different from them killing?"she looked down lacing her fingers together.

"i know im no beter than them.i know that in the end i would be the only killer,but at the time...it seemed...worth it."matt gave a small nod.

"why are you helping us catch kira?"

"he wasn't bad in the beginning,but now... of kills people who he thinks should die after he uses 'll probably write my name down soon so i can't testify agaisnt him..."misa's voice was hair made it impossible to see her face from the direction matt was saw tears falling from her face to her hands.

"what do you like to do for fun?"misa looked up at him teary-eyed and confuzed.

"i like to sing and paint."

"i'll tell you what...i will bring you some paint and all that fun stuff if your really good okay?"she smiled and nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Alekz;;and BLAH BLAH BALH.**

**Mello;;you stupid whore!you didn't even say what kind of chocolate i was going to get!**

**Alekz;;calm down just a peice of chocolate.**

_**mello glares at alekz,pulling out a which alekz runs for her life.**_


End file.
